


now and forever

by daisycalloway



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, rick riordan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HoO - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, PJO, Rick Riordan - Freeform, wise girl x seaweed brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisycalloway/pseuds/daisycalloway
Summary: Percy prepares a romantic dinner so he can propose to his girlfriend Annabeth.





	now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!! First of all, thank you so much for reading this. Fair warning it has spoilers if you haven't read pjo yet, but not really about hoo. The idea to write a proposal just came to my head and I had to write it. Percy and Annabeth have a special place in my heart because they were my first otp. Comments are appreciated and feel free to request me anything. Happy reading!

Percy was nervous. This was a really especial night, and he wanted it to be perfect. He thought cooking Annabeth’s favourite food would be a nice gesture. Percy didn’t count with one tiny problem: he sucked at cooking. Of course for her he gave it a try, but after trying the food and almost throwing up he decided the nicest gesture would be not trying to kill his girlfriend. So he ordered food from annabeth’s favorite restaurant. OK. One thing hadn’t gone as planned but he would make sure the rest would. 

Percy already had set all the decoration in place. He guessed it would be romantic to give their apartment some vibe of their first actual date. He wore a similar suit to the one he wore back then and bought a mini version of the Eiffel tower because he knows how Annabeth is crazy about everything architecture related and he just wanted to make her happy. 

He wiped the sweat forming in his forehead. He really needed to pull it together before she arrived. Percy had just finished setting the table when he heard the door opening and Annabeth walking into the apartment. She closed the door and turned around to inspect all the decoration. Her gray eyes studying every single detail. Gods. Her eyes. Percy had always been amazed by their color but what really struck him was how they always seemed to be the home for a beautiful storm. 

Annabeth smiled at him and asked “what’s with the whole decoration? Am I forgetting an important occasion?” She was frowning like she really couldn’t believe she would forget something. Percy thought it was honestly the cutest thing he’s ever seen. “No, you’re not. I just thought we could celebrate us. And you finishing college so I cooked”. He made a gesture with his hands to show her all the mess in the kitchen. “You cooked?” Annabeth asked in disbelief then her eyes focused on the package of the restaurant “so what’s with the delivery?” Percy was holding a laughter “well it didn’t work out like I planned. I tried but cooking is not for me, I think. Anyway, I decided not to use you as an experiment. It tasted really bad”. 

She smiled as she approached him and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you, seaweed brain”. He put his arms around her waist “for what exactly? Ordering the food or not trying to kill you?” Annabeth laughed freely this time and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. “Both. It was nice you actually tried for me and you put a suit on, gods above”. She was shaking her head as if she could not believe it was happening. 

“Does it give you a déjà vu?” Percy asked hopeful because that was clearly the intention. “Yes, it does. Paris. Romantic dinner. The Seine river. Incredible trip”. He leaned his forehead to hers “It was really amazing. Let’s eat now, shall we?” She nodded and moved to pull her chair but Percy was faster and pulled it for her. Annabeth raised an eyebrow “You’re full of surprises today, Percy Jackson”.

He went to the kitchen to pick up the restaurant package and came back with it and a bottle of wine. He poured in two glasses and handed one of them to his girlfriend. She took it and thanked him. “We should make a toast, right?” She asked as if she was not sure how to proceed. 

Annabeth was still trying to process everything that happened since she walked through the door. She couldn’t hold back her smile because she was truly happy. They had met when they were both twelve and it had been a really hard journey since then. But they managed to be together through all of it. She really loved him. Her thoughts came back to reality as Percy answered her question. “Yeah. Here’s a toast to six amazing years together. It wasn’t always easy. Well, gods know it was not easy half of the time. But here we are despite all odds”. 

He raised his glass and waited for her. “Here’s to us”. They took a sip and set the glass back on the table. They had to take turns between eating and talking about their days and making jokes. “I’ll be right back” Percy said as he stood up and took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and took something from the oven. Annabeth gave him a curious look and waited for him to come back. 

When he set the dish with a blue cupcake in the middle of the table she could not stop her laughter. It looked exactly like the cupcake they shared when he had turned sixteen and they had just defeated Cronos. “Did you bake it yourself?” Annabeth asked with a silly smile, remembering the whole scene as if it were yesterday. “Tyson helped”. He replied. And it was really true. His brother had stopped by earlier to help him with the surprise and he was more than happy to. The guy really loved Annabeth just as much as he did, in a sisterly way of course. “That really explains why it still looks like a chocolate brick”, Annabeth said. “With extra blue cement”. 

Percy stood and walked until he was beside her. “Wanna share it?” he asked with a look that really disturbed Annabeth but she nodded and said “sure”. She waited for him to cut the cupcake but he didn’t. “Is something wrong?” she asked with a lightly concerned voice. “I think you should cut it”, Percy replied nervously. She grabbed the knife and cut the cupcake in half and dear gods. In the middle of it, there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

“Percy, is that what I think it is?” Annabeth asked with widened eyes. “Depends on what you think it is”, the son of Poseidon replied. He grabbed the ring and raised it to Annabeth. His girlfriend was still speechless. “Well, I figured it was time. We’re living together, we love each other and we already fight like a married couple so why not, right?” He smiled at Annabeth while he said that. 

All she did was stare at him. She could not believe it, though it made sense. Annabeth never really expected Percy to be the one to propose. Yes, she actually thought she would do it herself. No tradition or bullshit like that. What she didn’t realize while thinking all of these is that her boyfriend started to panick.

“I mean, if you want to…we don’t have to do anything. It’s fine really. Let’s just pretend it never happen…” Percy stopped in the middle of the sentence as he looked at Annabeth and her failed attempt of hiding a smile. “Seriously, I can’t believe you did this to me again. You really kept your word. You haven’t made things easier for me”, he was shaking his head but couldn’t stop his own smile.

“I’m sorry. I thought you would have get used to it by now”, she told him, “So are you going to ask me?” Percy made a confused face while he said “ask you what?” She pointed to the ring and gave him a smile. “Right, sorry. I’m just really nervous and I kind of forgot about that”, he gave her an apology look. 

He kneeled on the ground in front of her. “Can I have you for the rest of our lives? Please say yes”, Percy said. Annabeth laughed and replied “Yes. Only because it’s for the rest of our lives. That should be short”. It was his time to laugh. He grabbed her hand and put the ring on her finger. “It’s beautiful”, she said about the ring but her fiancé said “You are a beautiful”.

Annabeth cupped his face in her hands and leaned to kiss him. Unlike the kiss she gave him earlier that evening, this one had nothing of sweetness. It was pure lust and happiness. Percy forced her lips open and slid his tongue inside. She moaned softly as he intensified the kiss. 

Percy stood up and brought Annabeth with him. “I love you, wise girl”, he kissed her forehead. “I love you too, seaweed brain. Forever.” She grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom. It was time to celebrate properly. Annabeth smiled when she realized that this could happen everyday from now on. They had the rest of their lives to love each other. Somehow that was everything.


End file.
